shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Asa Shigure
Asa Shigure (時雨 亜沙 Shigure Asa)' '''is a main character in the Shuffle! series. She is a senior at Verbena Academy and in the cooking club with Kaede Fuyou. She and Rin Tsuchimi share a love-hate relationship (though they're more like bad company to each other) and she is the best friend of Kareha. Personality While she has a weak constitution, Asa makes up for it with her energetic personality. Despite being a touch of a tomboy, she is an excellent cook. She uses English loan words often and is notable for her "Hello!" greeting which is her catchphrase. She is responsible and diligent, but also cheerful and quick to join in to group activities. However, she also has a lesser-known tendency to depend on others. She enjoys hard work and eating cake. She has a dislike for magic, because her demon power always caused her to be sick during childhood. Background Asa is the daughter of Ama Shigure, a devil and a unknown man. She is half-human/half-demon but keeps this a secret. Due to this, she was often sick as a child because her body could not handle the magic powers she inherited from her mother. From time to time she'd flirt with Rin Tsuchimi, tease him, and give him a nice big slap on the back, her way of greeting him every morning at school. However, it was later revealed that there were numerous guys who had a secret crush on her. Nevertheless, nothing much came out of it as she rejected them and the show didn't dwell any deeper into the issue. In the game it is hinted that she may have feelings for Rin; as Asa admits to him, saying, "But if it's Rin-kun, it might be good to fall in love..." Later on in the anime series and Asa's route in the visual novel Rin finally expresses his feelings for her and then later becomes her boyfriend. Asa had suffered from a sickness due to the magic from her mother overwhelming her human body and the only cure for that sickness was to use her magic. She remained so stubborn about not using her magic that she nearly died from her sickness and, Rin couldn't think of anyway to convince her until she escaped from the hospital and, went to the overlook where Rin first confessed his love for Asa. While they were at the overlook Rin took a boxcutter and cut his own wrist because, he was unwilling to live without her. Fortunately for them both, this was enough to convince Asa to use her magic which ended up saving Rin and her own life. Character Relationships *Rin Tsuchimi: Her junior and friend. In the anime, she is the heroine whom Rin chooses. *Ama Shigure: Her mother, who has the tendency to embarrass her. She looked over Asa when she would get sick and cut Asa's hair when it got long. They have a close relationship. *Kaede Fuyou: Her junior and friend. The two became friends after Kaede joined the cooking club in middle school. During Kaede's yandere rage, she attacked Asa in a fit of anger because she was spending too much time Rin. She slammed up hard against the wall and it sent Asa into shock, having a heart attack. Kaede later felt awful about what she did and since apologized to Asa. Asa realized what effect it had on her and how she snapped, eventually accepted her apology. The two remained friends. * Kareha: Her best friend and classmate. The two are often seen together and Kareha fangirls at the aspect of Asa and Rin being together. Trivia * The name '''Asa '''means "second, Asia" (亜) ('a') and "sand" (沙) ('sa'). * Asa's surname '''Shigure '''means "time" (時) ('shi') and "rain" (雨) ('gure'''). * Even though Asa is half-human/half-demon, she does not have the long ears typical of demons as seen in episode 14. ** Ama Shigure (Asa's mother) explains this to Rin Tsuchimi and tells him that although Asa is half-demon, her body is 'from her father' and in almost all respects human. *It appears that every time Asa's hair grows whenever she uses her power, much to her discontent as she always has Ama cut it. Gallery asa being asa.gif|Asa being Asa 020.jpg|asa telling rin that she doesnt wanna use her powers even if it means she could die 006.jpg|kiss kiss fall in love Rin and his cute gf.jpg Asa24.jpg Asa22.jpg Clearkaede8.png|Kaede and Asa in middle school Asa12.jpg Asa shigure000.jpg|Asa shown in the Shuffle fanbook Asa0.jpg Shuffle asa0013.png Shuffle09-02.jpg using rin as a cover.gif|Asa using Rin as a cover asa my bby.jpg 052.jpg|asa and her rin plushie 022.jpg 019.jpg|asa getting carried by rin 051.jpg Girls on Beach.png 015.jpg Videos Shuffle! Asa In Hospital| Asa sick as a child When Kaede Attacks! (English Dub Version)| Kaede attacking Asa Shuffle! Rin & Asa Embarrassing Moments| Rin and Asa moments Shuffle! Rin saves Asa| Asa saving Rin's life Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Devils Category:High School Student